


Twisted Fate

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [5]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, DamiMaps December, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Maps is Tanger, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Tim Drake is Robin, hints at DamiMaps, kinda sorta a reverse robin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: AU where Maps becomes a hero before Damianfights ensue, idenity shenigians
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi
Series: DamiMaps December [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 4





	Twisted Fate

The masked girl let out a sigh. She and Robin had been going out every night for the past three weeks in perpetuation of Jonathan Crain’s brand of insanity. 

The pair of masked vigilantes in question were Mia Mizoguchi and Tim Drake. Why the two teens were scouting on top of a roof at an ungodly hour of the morning was because they were taking a test run on the bat’s newest member Tanager. 

Looking over to her partner (in crime), Robin, as they listened to Oracle as she updated them over the evidence.

Barbara Gronda and Tim Drake had become some of Mia’s closest friends. The night her parents were  ~~ left to die ~~ killed in one of Joker's rampages, Robin was there to save Kyle and herself. Soon after, Mia stumbled upon the routes the Batclan took. 

The eleven year old was given three possible places for the Bats to start out. 1. Wayne Manor 2. Drake manor and 3. The Kay family. Researching (it's not stalking, Tim), Maps showed up at Drake manor while the elder Drake‘s were traveling saying she knew about him being Robin. The newly named Robin took the young girl under his wing. Teaching Mia through different training exercises, it was hard work both mentaly and physically. 

From there, their friendship grew and Tim had introduced her to Babs. Mia was instantly immersed in the world of technology and as Oracle, Baba knew technology. Together as a trio they grew and were there for each other. Over the next three years Tanager watched as Batman fell, and had Nightwing take his place along. One night not long after Dick took the cowl, Tim had come to her, with a new persona. Inplace of the Robin mantle that Tim held with pride he was Red Robin, a new hero after Dick had taken and given the mantle to Bruce’s bloodson. 

Mia was stuck in a possession where she was halfway pissed at how Dick handled the situation (he was really living up to his name sake) and halfway in agreement. But Mia wasn't about to tell Tim that she halfway agreed with Dick’s decission.

“Well, I think he was rash in his decision making, but-” Tanager put a gloved finger up, “ he’s also under a lot of pressure, so we need to be there. And we need to be able to support each other.” Tim nodded “I- you’re right. Its-it just doesn’t help that everyone thinks I’m crazy for not believing that Bruce's really gone.” Mia bit her lip, “okay, explain.” Tim looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. 

“Thank you! Everyone’s just dismissed it, or they believe it’s my inability to cope.” Okay, so leaning towards the pissed side was sounding really nice. (she may or may not also be trying not to think the same) “talk me through it.” so he did. 

And life went on, Bruce returned, Robin was killed, Jason stopped trying to kill Tim, Bruce gained more traumatized children, and Babs set the young vigilante on a new mission.

Mia’s older brother, Kyle, had gotten a scholarship to Gotham's most elite school. Gotham Academy. Her none-extracurricular best friend, Olive, was there on a Wayne scholarship. Mia (now going as Maps) was headed to GA, as an undercover mission. The bats had been hearing about some of the more worrying things going on around and in the school. Hints why Mia was headed into the viper's pit. 

It was about two months into the semester when she met “demon spawn” and learned he had an actual name, Damian Wayne. As the undercover bird worked with him she couldn’t but help think he wasn’t like what Tim told her.

Working with him was different; he was brash and abrasive. But he was also passionate and he had taken the blame for her over the feathers. When he’d given her the batarang for protection, Maps was wondering why he would do that for a girl he just met. 

Tanager landed on the space next to Red Robin. It was well past three am and she was late. “He isn’t as bad as you said.” Tim gave her a look. “Suure. But we will be talking about that stunt you pulled with Silverlock.” 

Tanager rolled her eyes. Jumping off the roof, just to piss Red Robin off. It was a calm night, only a few robberies and muggings spread out. Maps comm crackled “we need backup at 12 avenue near the waterfront!” Nightwing’s voice was frantic. Nodding to Red Robin, they took off over the roofs. 

Tim saw a flash of Tanager’s mutted yellow cape. As he came up onto the scene, there were a dozen unconscious men, Nightwing was standing over Robin fending off the remaining men. Dropping down on top of one of the men taking him down. The last man fell with a broken nose. Tim looked over to his brothers, Dick was cradling an unresponsive Damian to his chest. The boy’s breaths were shallow and his black locks were matted with blood. 

Tanager gasped as she helped Nightwing transfer Damian into the Batmobile. It was bad, but Tim also knew Damian was strong. Racing back Tim sent an unspoken prayer for his brother. 

Heading into the Batcave Tim rushed to the medical center. Damian was sleeping, Maps was sitting next to Dick, but she looked up over at him when he entered. 

“How-how is he?” Tim’s voice wavered, “it’s a linear hairline fracture. But Alf, fixed him up.” she looked over at the asleep maskless Nightwing. “They’ll both be okay.” 

Tim let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Good, so want to explain l why you were breaking into city hall?” 

Maps winched, “Olive and I were looking for evidence on Calamity. Then-“ her face wher slack, “Kyle got taken.” Jumping over Dick’s sleeping form, Maps headed to the batcomputer. Muttering ‘Kyle was taken. Kyle. Was taken.’ As she typed. 

Pulling up the feed from the Arkham, the secret hero let out a sigh of relief. He was okay. ”I need to be headed out-oh bye the way tell Damian not just to give out Batarangs to random girls, he just met.” With that the final statement the mystery girl left. 

Adrenaline pumped through the five members of the Detectives Club, seeing as one of their group members had just, you know, set a section of Arkansan on fire. So here they were racing to get to Hammer Head’s car. When a little birdie, dropped down to meet them. Tim sent her an exasperated look, Robin had a ‘ferocious’ scowl directed towards her. 

“Care to explain why there’s a burning building and what I’m assuming is a stolen car.” Poor Tim just sounded tired, the sound of Robin clicking his tongue and muttering “children.” 

Maps reacted shoving Red Robin into Robin, pushing her friends into the identified stolen car. The teens speed off to the Academy.

Robin was  _ not  _ impressed with the girl he knew for little over a day. Or so he kept telling himself. But after the stunt she pulled with a few of her colleagues, he could no longer say in some form of cearnity that he was in fact not impressed with the young Mizoguchi. Scowling as the tires screeched signaling the leaving another impression. 

Tim was looking over at Damian as he scowled in the direction of where Mia and her little club sped off, looking very much like he wanted to follow. With that he readied his grappling gun, firing off into the night with Damian following him. 

Tanager’s next patrol was schuled with Robin (she blamed Nightwing), so why not have some fun with him. She’d been waiting for Bruce to actually tell Damian that she, Mia “Maps” Mizoguchi was Tanager. But you know it was fine. She perched herself on top of Gotham Academy, waiting for her shift partner. When he finally arrived he had Red Robin following in his train, _perfect_ , Mia let a smile spread across her face. 

“So Robin, give out any batarangs lately?” her face had an erriest expression despirt her fun. Tim whipped his head towards Damian so fast Tanger was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. 

“You did what?! Do you know how much trouble you’ll be in if B. finds out.” 

“-tt-, I gave one to Mizoguchi, as a way to protect herself as she seems to be a magnet for trouble.” Damian’s araggent tone wasn’t holding up as a dusting of pink showed on his dark skin. Red Robin stood there for a moment blinking then began shaking. Both younger teens looked over at Red, only for him to start shaking more. Then it hit her, he was laughing. The butt was laughing at them. 

“Robin let’s leave this copyright butt, and start patrol.” judging from the sound of a second grappling hook firing she figured Damian was on her trail. Landing a little ways away from Tim, Maps glanced over to Robin as his nose was scrunched up in concentration. “You know my identity, and I don’t know yours. Does Fa-Batman even know about you?”

Maps crocked her head to the side, “he does to an extent. He knows who I am if that’s what you’re getting at.” The masked boy nodded. The pair continued onward with the patrol. Taking out her bo staff, Tanager jumped into a nearby ally way, Robin following closely behind. Where three men were holding a group of teens at gunpoint. 

At the same time the birds dove towards their prey. Subduing the three incomplete idiots. Commning in the GCPD, Robin and Tanager began to reassure the group. The girl with deep brown hair clutching the others hand and thanking the vigilantes for saving them. The guy next to her nodded while opening and closing his fist. 

Within the hour Mia and Damian were sitting next to each other next to crumbing gargoyles. “So what do you want me to call you?” Robin turned to look at her with a quizzical look on his face, ”ya’ ‘now Red just calls you Demon Spawn-which I don’t think you are. Nightwings all like ‘baby bat’. But I don’t think you want me calling you that. The only other thing I can think of is The Ultimate Power Team.” The white of his masks widened. “Maps?” She grinned at him, which he returned with humph. 

Tanager returned her gaze to Gotham’s skyline, “you’re tolerable.” Maps smiled. Was he rough around the edges, yes. But he had a softness to him if you just dug far enough. And Maps was not one to back down from a challenge.


End file.
